marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Children of Tomorrow (Earth-1610)
. They established their base in Northern Germany and named it the Dome . The Dome's interior aged at an accelerated rate compared to the outside world. Over 900 years passed inside the Dome, so its inhabitants evolved to perfect super-humans, in what was five minutes for the outside world . War on the World of outside The European Super-Soldiers Captain Britain, Captain France, Captain Italy and Captain Spain, originally send to deal with Asgard, visited the Dome along with Thor. The Children reacted by attacking, killing Captain Italy, while Captain Britain and Spain fled. Searching for the source of Thor's power, the Children killed all the Asgardians and drained their power, leaving Thor powerless and alone, though he was saved by Iron Man, while Captain France was captured. After that, the City grew, only stopping after having absorbed Brussels and Warsaw. The E.D.I. and some of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s reserves were captured or killed during the annexation. After an ineffective attack from S.H.I.E.L.D. on the Dome, Thor, using an upgraded version of his hammer and belt, teleported himself inside the City, rescued Captain Britain and faced the Maker, the new alias of Reed Richards. After being defeated again by the Children, it was revealed to Thor that the Maker was Reed Richards. Reed left him alive and allowed him to escape along with Britain to deliver the message about his new plans. S.H.I.E.L.D. prepared a new riposte: Nick Fury came to the People, and as their tentative to discuss with the Children ended with Oracle being killed, Zorn and the Eternals decided to attack the Children. On the other side, Marvin Flumm convinced the Hulk to attack the Children. The two cities fought, with no victory : The Eternals were decimated, but the Children were all absorbed by Zorn' black hole. The Hulk's attack was a failure too, as Richards convinced him to calm down. But at the same time, the US President decided to drop on the Dome every single nuclear weapon the United States possessed in order to terminate both Hulk and the Children, leading to the death of all the City's dynamos and the destruction of multiple nurseries. Change of leadership The Maker decided to deploy an anti-matter attack on Washington, D.C., teleporting his secret creation Death, killing the President, his Cabinet and the Congress, putting Secretary of Energy Howard as the next President (fifteenth in the presidential succession line). After Tony Stark contacted the new President to make a plan against the Children, Stark was provided as a prisoner for the Children to seal a pact of peace . When Richards was about to vivisect Stark, Tony's self-conscious technology interfacer brain tumor named Anthony convinced the City to rebel against the Maker because of his master's counter-evolutionary acts of war (and also Death's creation) and allowed Anthony to create a giant Iron Man Armor and use it against Richards, thus the City became the new leader of the Children who rejected the Maker. The City decided so to let the Americans capture Richards in order to make peace between the two worlds. Richards defended himself using a Giant-Man serum on the Hulk, but he was finally defeated by Sue Storm and Thor. Afterwards he was presumably handed over to S.H.I.E.L.D., and peace was made with the City, as the USA needed to focus on its internal problems. The ruins of the City were seen later harboring an Infinity Gem retrieved by Quicksilver, The city by this point was seemingly abandoned and declared a radiation zone. At some point, the Children of Tomorrow were lost. Reed Richards didn't want to re-create them, as he felt it was not an appropriate way to grieve his creation and that the world wasn't ready for them. However, the Maker later apparently changed his mind and created new Children or there were survivors as the Maker had deployed the Children to battle the forces of Earth-616 during the final Incursion that occurred between it and Earth-1610 in order to protect Earth-1610's Earth. The Children were presumably killed when the two universes' respective Earths collided with one another. Cultural traits Procreation & generation At the firsts generations copulated as the usual people, in couples raising their kids. Those relations were the norm for two generations, and the fourth generation was generated by bio engineering. The first of them, Anton I, was created from Sarah II's genetic. As this attempt was a failure, the product was destroyed. The third child created in the Dome was a flawless creation, doted with powers, and became a Dynamo. All the next Children were and are still created into tubs in massive "nurseries". Naming conventions The first generation's Children were taken from classic societies, and kept their name until the School was created by Sarah II, who rejected her family name. Since then, the first name was followed by a number designation. Later, the School extended its philosophy and after Derrim VI, who became the Second Sword, the Children lost their individuality and the name became based on the hierarchy and function. Occupations All the Children have an occupation and stand on it, as specialized workers. As the School was created by Sarah II, the names were fixated to reflect the hierarchy and occupation. Several groups exist inside the Children of Tomorrow: * The [[Reed Richards (Earth-1610)|'Maker']], Reed Richards, was the gatherer of the first Children of Tomorrow and their ideological leader, even if he gave to the City and to the First Council the decision power, acting himself as a counselor, a representative or a leader, successively. * The [[City (Earth-1610)|'City']] is the personification of the Dome's structure. * The [[Builder#Children of Tomorrow|'Builders']] work on the construction and maintenance. * The Dynamos are powered beings who provide the Dome's with energy, but are also able to absorb radiations and energies, serving then as the protectors of the Dome. They were all killed during the massive nuclear attack from the U.S.A.. * The Thinkers and Teachers are the philosophers of the Children, part of the School. * The Speakers are the emissaries of the Children. * The Advisers, Judges and Managers are counselors. * The [[First Council (Earth-1610)|'First Council']], also named Quorum is the gathering of four high-ranged members around the Maker and the City. * The Geneticists are experts in anatomic, genetic and medical stuff. * The Knives, Spears and Swords are the protectors of the City. * [[Death (Earth-1610)|'Death']] was a secret creation of the Maker, raised to keep the basic instinct of the murder. * The Nurses cares about the future generations of the Children, and also seems to act as geneticists and doctors. Appearances The Children seems to have reduce their hairiness upon the generations, and are for the most part of them bald, or haired with only a little ponytail. They also have different tattoos. Type of government and hierarchy The Children are led by an uncontested leadership. At the beginning, the Maker was the only authority. Later, the City became sentient and the Maker adjunct to it the First Council, and accept their choices, counselling them, but remaining their leader, especially on the urgent and important questions, as dealing with the Hulk or reacting to the American nuclear attack. When Tony Stark's brain tumor met the City, he convince it to free itself from the Maker's influence. Revealing Richards' crimes against peace and evolution to the Children, he asks them to choice, and accept their silence as a consent to overthrown his rule. In their whole society, every Child of Tomorrow is referenced by his role and rank. | Equipment = The Children of Tomorrow possess various equipment purposed for the genetic engineering and analysis, the fight, the flight. | Transportation = The Children possess multiple way of transportation, most of them shown to be aerial ways: * Flight anti-gravity harness * Flight-ships from various sizes * Teleportation * Self-propelled flight and super-human speed, via super-powers * Exo-skeletons | Weapons = The Children possess many kind of weapons: * Some of them use exclusively blades * They also use bullets and energy fire-arms * Their exo-skeletons are provided with the weapons mentioned previously * Anti-matter bombs * Giant-Man serum | Notes = | Trivia = * The Children of Tomorrow has elements of the Children of the Vault, the time-warped Central City created by Harvey Jessup, and the Future Foundation of the Earth-616 universe. *The idea of raising children to fulfill specific roles is seen in Plato's Republic. | Links = }} Category:Terrorist Organizations Category:Factions In The Game Of Worlds